The present invention relates to overhead doors and, more particularly, to overhead or garage door panels.
Overhead or garage doors are utilized in all types of residential and commercial applications to close off various building openings. Also, these types of doors are utilized in over-the-road trucks. Ordinarily, the doors include horizontal panels which are hinged together and moved vertically with respect to the opening. The panels include rollers at their ends, which move in tracks, to assist in the vertical movement. As the doors move vertically, the panels articulate with respect to one another ordinarily creating an opening in between two adjacent panels about the hinge. It is desirable to prohibit the insertion of foreign objects between the adjacent hinge panels. Also, by providing closer tolerances, the inside of the structure is better sealed against the elements.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,002,114, 4,893,666 and 4,989,660 illustrate various types of door panels utilized in vertically moving overhead doors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,114, as well as 4,893,666, illustrate panels which have a gap between adjacent panels which gets smaller as the panels articulate with respect to one another. Also, these panels include a mortise and tenon joint. The 4,989,660 patent illustrates a symmetric tooth shaped member extending from the edge of the panel. While these patents appear to function satisfactorily, designers continue to strive to improve the art.
A first embodiment of the present invention provides the art with an overhead door which includes a plurality of panels hinged together. The panels include first and second edges such that adjacent panels are complementary with one another. Opposing edges include a concave and convex surface concentric with the axis of the adjoining hinge. A gap is formed between the concave and convex surfaces, which is constant and remains constant during articulation of the panels with respect to one another. Furthermore, a seal is disposed in the top of the bottom panel which seals the two panels with respect to one another as well as prohibits the entrance of foreign objects between adjacent panels when the panels are in a full articulated position.
A second embodiment of the present invention provides the art with an overhead door which includes a plurality of panels hinged together. However, the second embodiment also provides a seal disposed in the bottom of the upper panel. The placement of the seal in this fashion enables the panels to be sealed together in a closed position. Also the seal is hidden from view when the panels are in a full articulated position. Thus an overhead door is provided with improved aesthetic qualities.
From the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and subjoined claims, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.